Elizabeth Keen's Blacklist
by SensationalShay
Summary: Someone finds themselves #1 on Elizabeth Keen's Blacklist.


A/N: A few people who have reviewed my previous stories have asked that I include more Dembe in my stories or better yet have him as a main character in one….so here you go!

No Tom and no Hudson in this one. Hate the man but love the dog :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Wish I did…but I don't.

* * *

The Post Office. Thursday. 10:52AM -

Special Agent Elizabeth Keen sat at her desk at The Post Office. Not the typical post office where you would buy stamps or send off packages but the FBI Post Office. For decades it had been a metro sorting facility operated by the US Postal Service (hence the name). Twelve years ago it had been abandoned and left for demolition. The site was acquired post 9-11 as a blacksite operated by the Federal Bureau of Investigations for the purpose of conducting covert operations and investigations.

This is where Elizabeth Keen worked sometimes up to 15 hours a day 5-6 days a week as a criminal profiler. Her original job had been to sit behind a desk and predict and profile the characteristics of criminals. Something she was highly trained to do. She would dive into their personalities. Analyze their behavior, social standing both past and present and their psychological mind set. Learn their motives and nine out of ten times she could predict a criminals strategy. Where they will go and what they will do next.

That is of course till she met Raymond (Red) Reddington. Raymond Reddington had been on the FBI's most wanted list for over 20 years. He was what the papers called "The Concierge of Crime". The middle man if you will of the criminal world. He would handle all business transactions between some of the world's worse criminals. He had been hunted by the best of the best of all branches of the US government but to no avail. Five months ago Red had walked into FBI Headquarters in Washington D.C and turned himself in on one sunny Monday morning.

Since then he has volunteered to help the FBI hunt down criminals on what he calls his "Blacklist". Some the FBI knows about and some they didn't even know existed. He has handed over information, aliases, safe houses and contractors. If they needed to know something, Red could give it to them. His one condition from the start… he would only speak to Elizabeth Keen.

Since then, Elizabeth has gone from working behind a desk to a field agent. When Red handed over a name, she and the core Post Office team would head out, take them down and bring them back. Dead or Alive.

As a profiler, Raymond Reddington still confused and surprised Lizzie daily. Okay yes, like any criminal he has his little ticks and habits but for the most part, Red doesn't behave like any normal criminal. He's not crazy and he's not a psychopath. He knows exactly what he is doing. She has yet been able to predict what Red will do and say next.

The one thing she did know about Red is that very few people turned on him. He struck fear into people by just looking at them. His workers, contacts and connections were extremely loyal to him. Again most likely because of fear of what he could and would do to them if they betrayed him.

Which is why, Lizzie sat in shock at her desk. She had just received a large brown envelope from one of the errand boys who worked at the Post Office. He had said there was no return address but it went through the scanners with no problem. Lizzie accepted it and saw that only her name and the Post Office unknown and unlisted address was on the front.

Lizzie frowned as she peeled the tape off and opened the thick envelope. Looking inside she saw it held what looked to be a manila file folder. She pulled out the folder and opened it. Inside were several photos and a typed letter on top of them.

_Agent Keen,_

_I will go ahead and tell you my name as to save you some time. My name is Mickey Schultz and I consider myself a full time photographer and a part time journalist but you would call me a "paparazzo". I don't work for one magazine or newspaper specifically. I am what you would call "an independent contractor". I find the story and sell it to the highest bidder. People Magazine, US Weekly, The National Enquirer and so on. In recent weeks, The D.C. Weekly News has been the highest bidder. I have stepped away from the typical Hollywood scene as it's a hard market to find your footing. There's a lot of my kind of people out in LA. _

_Recently, I have changed my job description. I've stopped, for the most part, in tracking down Hollywood's "mega elite" and have moved to Washington to hunt a different and in more ways, more important, kind of fish. My job now is to give the public the real news CNN, MSNBC and Fox News won't. About three weeks ago, I got an anonymous tip about the FBI and more specifically Special Agent Elizabeth Keen. They said I need to look into the FBI as they have made a new friend over the past few months. Needless to say I was intrigued. _

_Raymond (Red) Reddington._

"_The Concierge of Crime."_

_One of the most deadly and dangerous men on the planet._

_Everyone knows who Mr. Reddington is. The man who attended the Naval Academy, graduated top of his class at 24 years old. He would have no doubt became the youngest man in history to become Admiral. Until he disappeared on Christmas Eve 1990 on the way home to see his wife and daughter. No one knows what happened. Why a man so loyal to his country would walk away from it all. _

_For over 20 years, his picture has appeared on news networks and newspapers all around the world. Yes he may be the FBI's Fourth Most Wanted Fugitive but I assure you, The United States isn't the only country who would love to take down Raymond Reddington. _

_Rumor has it, some of the most powerful men and women in the world work for him. They do what he tells them to do. Mr. Reddington is responsible for starting wars, toppling governments and influencing geo-politics to suit his own needs. The man has built a massive network of contacts, spies, thieves, hackers and assassins. There no job he can't get done._

_So imagine if you will, how much I could make if I were to sale certain information pertaining to the fact that "The Concierge of Crime" had turned himself into the FBI and now works for them as an informant? How much could I get if I were to release photos that "the most feared man in the world" was a rat? And that Special Agent Elizabeth Keen was possibly the reason why?_

_Enclosed you will find copies of said photos. Reddington arriving at the "Post Office", speaking to FBI Director Harold Cooper, speaking to you and Special Agent Donald Ressler at various locations in and around D.C. You and he sharing lovely meals at some of the nicest restaurants in town. Him coming in and out of your home at all hours of the night and day._

_Am I blackmailing you Agent Keen? Absolutely I am. I am in the business of making money and I know I can make a lot of money off the information I have. _

_The reason I am going to you with this and not Mr. Reddington is simple. I can not get in touch with Mr. Reddington. Do you know how frustrating it is to know where someone is but can't make contact with them? It's irritating._

_Now since I have given you my name, I'm sure even the FBI can dig up my home address. Which is where you can find me. I don't care who's money it is. Yours or Reddington's. I just want it. _

_You will receive a second letter in two days time with the amount I want along with where to meet me._

_Have a good day Agent Keen._

_- Mickey Schultz_

Oh my God, Lizzie thought to herself as she finished the letter. She quickly set the letter aside and began looking at the photos Mickey included. All incredibly clear and damning. Lizzie and Red sitting on a park bench, in the back of his car talking while Dembe looked on, Red's black Mercedes pulling into the Post Office underground garage.

Oh my God! Oh my God! Lizzie could feel her heart pounding and she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. If these pictures were to get out, Red would be able to go no where. Someone WOULD find him and WOULD kill him.

What am I going to do Lizzie thought to herself. She sat at her desk breathing heavily. Lizzie picked up the photos and the letter and quickly stuffed them back into the file folder and into the envelope.

I got to think, I got to think, Lizzie repeated to herself. She knew she couldn't go to Cooper with this. He would demand they find Schultz and arrest him on sight. But what if Mickey wasn't working alone? What if Schultz had told someone that in the event of his arrest or death, they were to release this information right away?

Lizzie knew she had to let Red know but what if Mickey was still following him and saw her tip him off. She knew Red would find Mickey and kill him which brought her back to the second accomplice thing.

Lizzie knew she was freaking out but she couldn't help it. Who was the "anonymous" caller? Did Red have yet another mole in his "house"? He's going to be furious Lizzie thought to herself.

Lizzie shared an office with her partner Donald Ressler but he was out with Meera on assignment and wouldn't be back for awhile. She got up from her chair and went around her desk to shut her office door. Lizzie had to make a private phone call and didn't want anyone to overhear her make it.

Lizzie sat back down at her desk and picked up her cell phone. Using the speed dial option, she held down the number 1 on her phone and brought it up to her ear. Red once asked her where he was on her speed dialer and she had said number 7. That was not true. Since the Anlso Garrick raid, the number for Nick's Pizza had moved up to the number one slot.

Lizzie held her breath as she heard the ringing.

"Dembe here." Lizzie heard Dembe say.

"Dembe. It's Liz. Do not tell him I'm calling you!"

"Mr. Reddington is with a client at the moment Ms. Keen and out of hear shot." Dembe said quietly. She could hear the underline confusion in his voice.

"Oh ok good. Listen I need to talk to you. You not Red. Is there anyway you can meet me? The sooner the better."

Silence was the only thing she heard. If she didn't know any better she would have sworn the call had dropped.

"Dembe listen to me. It's an emergency. I have to speak to you. Something has happened and I'm not sure how Red would handle it. It's very important I talk to you before speaking to him." Lizzie said.

Silence once again was the only response before she heard, "Very well Ms. Keen. Raymond will be back in DC this evening. I will phone when I can get free. Where would you like to meet?"

Lizzie was quiet for a moment. She knew Mickey was stalking her and would most likely follow her.

"Umm I don't know. Someone is following me. That's part of why I need to speak to you."

"I see. Go about your day as usual and I will phone you this evening with further instructions." Dembe replied.

"Yes ok."

"If that is all Ms. Keen, Raymond is finishing up his business and will be out soon. I must go if you don't want him to know anything."

"Yes, yes! I don't want him knowing. I'll see you tonight Dembe. And thank you!" Lizzie said hanging up the phone.

* * *

Lizzie's home. Thursday night. 7:17PM -

Lizzie was a nervous wreck by the time she let herself into her home. She and Aram had spent the day doing as much research on Mickey Schultz as possible without Cooper or Ressler finding out about it. She didn't tell Aram what was going on, just that Red had mentioned him in passing and since they didn't have a Blacklister right then, she felt she should get a jump start on profiling the man. She must be a better actress then she thought because Aram bought it.

There was nothing about Mickey she did not know. She wanted to be able to answer any questions Dembe may ask that evening. She kept glancing in her rear view mirror on her drive home but saw nothing out of the ordinary. As Lizzie parked her car in front of her home, she started to feel angry. Of all the criminals she had took down since knowing Red, some paparazzo was making her, an FBI agent, scared of her own shadow. It was pissing her off.

Lizzie hadn't been home for more then 20 minutes when her cell phone rang. Picking it up she saw, "Nick's Pizza" on the caller ID. She answered it after only two rings.

"Keen."

"Ms. Keen. Good evening." She heard Dembe say.

"Dembe where are you?"

"I have just dropped Raymond off at his safe house for the evening. He will be having dinner with Mr. Kaplan so he is in for the night. He has sent me to run a couple of errands, which I will do while I wait on you."

Lizzie exhaled her breath. "Ok good. Where do you want me to go?"

"Are you still being followed?"

"I'm not sure. I looked behind me the whole drive home but didn't see anyone."

"Ok to be sure, I want you to take a cab to the Whole Foods Market. It's not far from your house. Go into the market and make your way to the back. Go through the stocking area and out the backdoor. A black SUV will be waiting. The man driving is named Owen. He will bring you to me."

"Yes ok."

"Wait 15 minutes and then head that way."

"Got it."

"I'll see you soon." Dembe said before hanging up.

Lizzie ran upstairs to change clothes and her purse. She put on her black Under Armor work out pants, black t-shirt, black zip up hoodie and her sneakers. She placed the file folder she received that morning as well as her wallet, keys, cell phone and her notes into a black cross body handbag. Seeing as it was time to leave, she rain down the stairs, turned off the living room lights and slipped out her front door. To anyone who would look at her would assume she was going to run a few evening errands. She held a cab and got in.

"The Whole Foods Market please." Lizzie said to the cabby.

"Yes Ma'am." He said as he pulled away from her house.

Lizzie tried to appear as normal as possible but her heart was racing a hundred miles an hour.

Before long, the cab pulled into the Whole Foods parking lot and let her out at the door.

"Thank you." Lizzie said giving the man money for her fare and his tip.

She walked through the doors and immediately headed for the back of the store. Slipping through the "employee only" doors, she passed by several stockers whom did not look her way. She quickly made her way through the back warehouse and saw a large door that said exit. Opening it, she saw an idling SUV parked in front of the door. The man in the driver's seat nodded to her as she stepped outside and walked over to the back driver's side door and got in.

"Ms. Keen."

"Yes hi. Owen right?"

"Yes Ma'am." He said as he pulled away.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Mr. Reddington owns a warehouse he uses for storage. Dembe instructed me to take you there. It's not far."

Lizzie nodded as she relaxed into the backseat. She was still slightly tense but no where near as bad as she was. Owen was correct when he said it wasn't far. Maybe a half an hour later, he was pulling into the parking lot of an old rundown building that looked like a strong gust of wind would be able to knock it down. It looked almost identical to The Post Office. Same size, same abandoned look, six different warehouse garage style doors on the side. As the SUV got closer to the building, one of the garage doors began to open and Owen drove the SUV straight into the building. After he had cleared the door, it began coming back down again.

Lizzie was able to see Dembe standing next to Red's Mercedes, parked not far from the SUV. Lizzie climbed out as Owen stayed inside.

"Ms. Keen. Follow me."

Lizzie followed Dembe through the warehouse. Owen wasn't kidding when he said Red used this as a storage unit. Tons of wooden boxes and crates of all sizes and shapes filled the space. She noticed on some of them were the words "Property of US Government" stamped on the sides. She saw others that had Chinese and Japanese writing on them and a few with Arabic script. As they made their way up a flight of stairs she saw many others with various writing in languages she did not know.

Dembe led her into a small office on the second floor and shut the door.

"Ok Ms. Keen. What is it that you needed to see me about. Better make it quick. Raymond will become suspicious if I'm gone to long."

Lizzie looked at him and took a deep breath. Dembe stared unblinking at her.

"A man by the name of Mickey Schultz sent me a letter and some photos this morning. He's blackmailing me and Red. He says he got an anonymous call about Red now working for the FBI. He's been following me and Red for a few weeks now. He has tons of pictures and he's threatening to sell them to the highest bidder if we don't pay him off." Lizzie said without take a breath.

For the whole time she had known Dembe, he was always the poster boy for cool, calm and collected. Even when Anlso Garrick had a gun to his head, he never showed any emotion. Till now. As Lizzie spoke she saw anger fill his body. His facial expression didn't change much but his eyes did.

Lizzie reached into her bag and pulled out the file folder Mickey had sent her. "This is what he sent me this morning. It arrived at the Post Office. No return address."

Dembe took the folder and opened it. Lizzie stayed silent as he read over the letter and looked at the photos.

"I spent the day doing research on Mickey. As he said in the letter, he is a private paparazzo who doesn't work for any one magazine. He lived in LA for awhile but as he said, there is a lot of his kind there so I would assume he wasn't making any money. He moved to DC three months ago when "The DC Weekly News" started to become a big thing. He went from hunting movie stars and singers to Senators and Governors."

"The DC Weekly News?" Dembe said softly.

"Yes. It's the new thing. It's nothing but a supermarket tabloid but for politics. Instead of taking pictures and writing up stories about actors and singers in LA, they take pictures and write up stories about politicians in DC. Like I said Senators, Governors, Mayors, Representatives. Anyone who has anything to do with politics and those who are in power in Washington, they follow. Sort of like the People Magazine or US Weekly of politics." Lizzie said. "They are gaining momentum too. Mostly it's filled with gossip but they have had some true stories since their first issue. Just last month they ran a story about a Judge having an affair with a hooker. They had the pictures to back their story too."

"I see."

"Dembe I'm worried about the fact if Mickey is working alone or if he has help. That's why I didn't tell Cooper and I didn't want Red to know. Who knows if Mickey has already gave the photos to someone else. If something happens to him, what if they are released anyways?" Lizzie said stepping closer to Dembe. "Things will be very bad for Red if this gets out."

"Yes indeed." Dembe said before looking up at Lizzie. "What do you want me to do about it?"

Lizzie was silent as she looked up him before she shook her head slightly before speaking softly, "I…I don't know. I…I thought maybe you could handle it. Speak to him. Give him the money he wants and speak to him calmly and rationally. Maybe he would give over all the pictures if he gets enough money."

Dembe smiled at Lizzie then and nodded his head. "Ok. You really think that will work though?"

Lizzie continued to lock eyes with this silent but nonetheless extremely deadly man.

"No." Lizzie whispered as she shook her head once.

Dembe nodded his head again and said, "Then I'm assuming you know how I will handle this?"

Lizzie looked up at him with big unblinking eyes and nodded her head.

"Are you sure you will be ok with that?"

"I want Red to be safe. Or at least as safe as he can be doing what he does." Lizzie whispered. "He would have to leave. Leave DC and America. To go where I don't know. If this were to get out, hits would be put out for him all over the world. He wouldn't be safe anywhere."

"That's very true."

"I…I don't want him to go." Lizzie continued to whisper. "I mean we…we still have so much to do. Things to get done…"

Dembe nodded his head.

"I don't want him to go away." Lizzie said firmly.

"I'll take care of it."

"But what about the pictures and him maybe working with someone else? How will we know? What about other photos? He could have stored all kinds of evidence everywhere." Lizzie said with a slight panic in her voice.

"I'll take care of it."

"But…what about finding out who the caller was? The one who tipped him off in the first place." Lizzie said with a frown.

"I'll take care of it."

"What about if he has already tipped off The DC Weekly. Knows someone who works there? What if…"

"I. Will. Take. Care. Of. It. Ms. Keen."

Lizzie stopped and took a deep breath. The deadly calm that overtook Dembe body hit her hard.

"When?"

"Tonight."

Lizzie swallowed and said, "Ok."

Dembe nodded once and motioned for her to turn to the door. Lizzie licked her lips and turned to leave the small office.

"Ms. Keen?"

Lizzie stopped and turned back around.

"Thank you."

Lizzie frowned and cocked her head to the side.

"For coming to me. You're right. Raymond does not need to know about this. It's something I can easily take care of and would anyways even if he did know about it. There's no need for him to know. He's got enough on his plate right now as it is."

Lizzie nodded.

"Owen will escort you home."

"No cab at Whole Foods?"

"No. If someone was following you then they know by now you gave them the slip. They will assume you were meeting with Raymond about the pictures and the money." Dembe said. "Owen will walk you to your door and have a look around before leaving you."

Lizzie nodded and said, "Ok. Thank you Dembe."

Lizzie turned then and opened the office door before making her way down the stairs. She saw Owen still in the SUV waiting patiently for her to return. She climbed into the car and shut the door.

As Owen backed out of the warehouse, Lizzie saw Dembe watching the car from the top of the stairs.

In all the times she spent in his company these last few months, he had never scared her. He did at that moment, on that night.

Lizzie rubbed the scar on her palm the whole way home. She just sentence a man to death. And she did it to protect Raymond Reddington.

* * *

Lizzie's house. Friday morning. 7:45AM -

Lizzie's alarm clock buzzing woke her up the next morning. She turned over to hit the off button on the clock and slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was the sound of the rain softly hitting against the window. Her bedroom, usually filled with sunlight coming through the closed blinds, was still slightly dark.

Lizzie laid in bed for several minutes. It took her a long time last night to finally fall asleep. The thoughts of Mickey, Dembe and Red wouldn't stop running through her head. She knew she shouldn't feel bad but couldn't help it. However, she just kept repeating to herself, it was to keep Red safe. As an FBI agent her job was to keep Reddington safe. Cooper had made that clear to the whole team when he first turned himself in. By any and all means, he had said. Isn't that what she did last night?

Lizzie inhaled and then exhaled before throwing back the covers and getting out of bed heading for the bathroom to get ready for work.

Once dressed and ready to go, Lizzie went downstairs, grabbed her keys, purse and cell phone and made her way out the door.

After making a quick stop at Starbucks to get her morning donut and coffee, she arrived at the Post Office right on time.

"Morning Keen." Ressler said as she walked into their office.

"Ressler. What's on the agenda today?" Lizzie said taking off her coat and putting her purse in her bottom desk drawer.

"I'm not sure. Cooper isn't in yet and we haven't heard from Reddington." Ressler said looking over some paper work.

"Hey guys come take a look at this." Meera said stepping into their office door.

Ressler and Lizzie got up from their chairs and made their way outside into the main area. The whole post office had stopped what they were doing and were looking at the screens overhead. CNN was broadcasting the morning news.

_And the big news story coming out of Washington D.C. this morning is the gruesome murder of Michael Travis Schultz. He was one of the most controversial and hated paparazzo photographers in America today. His photos of celebrities and politicians alike have been seen in US Weekly, The National Enquirer, The Globe and many others around the world. His most recent photos have been seen in The DC Weekly News. _

_Just last month he was named the photographer who caught Judge Randall Patrick coming out of a motel in Brooklyn, New York with a prostitute. _

_His body was found early this morning. From the reports we have been given, Mr. Schultz was scheduled to meet with one of his sources for a early breakfast but he never made it, which apparently was very unusual for him. The unnamed source called police to report he was missing and wouldn't answer his calls._

_When the police arrived at his home, they found Mr. Schultz body in his living room. Reports say it was a gruesome and savage killing. His face and body almost unrecognizable._

_No word yet on the cause of death but no bullet or stab wounds were found. The authorities are still continuing to search his home for clues but so far have found nothing. Nothing from the home seems to be missing and none of his neighbors heard a thing._

_We will of course be keeping you posted with any and all details as they become available. _

_Also this morning a man was nearly killed when a vicious raccoon entered his home via the fireplace…._

Lizzie stared at the screen in silence as she watched the news brief.

"Wow. Someone had it out for that guy." Ressler said.

"Well you can't be surprised, the guy had a lot of enemies. Especially since he moved to DC and started stalking politicians." Meera said.

"True. I don't really care as long as it doesn't come to us." Ressler said turning and started walking back into his office.

Meera nodded and went on about her way. Lizzie licked her lips and slowly followed Ressler back into their office.

She sat down at her desk and began to think. So Dembe took care of the situation. Good, Lizzie thought to herself. It was for the best.

Agent Elizabeth Keen was happy about that. She protected Reddington and now they all can go about their business. Elizabeth refused to feel guilty about that.

Lizzie, on the other hand, couldn't help but feel a small ache in her heart. Yes he is the one who blackmailed her but she was the one who pulled the trigger so to speak. But again, Lizzie couldn't bring herself to feel truly bad about that. Red was safe. Red had saved her, protected her, killed for her. Many times too. With Garrick, he had been willing to exchange his life for hers. Knowing he was going to be tortured for weeks if not months until they allowed him the sweet release of death, Red still gave himself over to keep her alive.

Lizzie refused to feel bad about doing the same for him in return.

Lizzie smiled and nodded once to herself before she pulled out her donut and began to eat her breakfast.

The End!

A/N: I do hope you enjoyed this! Review!

Now below is an outtake of sorts. When Lizzie arrived to meet Dembe at the warehouse, I went back and forth on whether or not Red should find out about the blackmailer. I decided to continue writing it the way I first thought of. The fact that Red did not know and Lizzie and Dembe were working together.

When I finished the story I couldn't help but wonder what Red would say at finding Lizzie and Dembe together in his warehouse at night. So I wrote this very small piece up just to get the idea out of my head LOL Enjoy!

"_Ms. Keen. Follow me."_

_Lizzie followed Dembe through the warehouse. Owen wasn't kidding when he said Red used this as a storage unit. Tons of wooden boxes and crates of all sizes and shapes filled the space. She noticed on some of them were the words "Property of US Government" stamped on the sides. She saw others had Chinese and Japanese writing on them and a few with Arabic script. As they made their way up a flight of stairs she saw many others with various writing in languages she did not know. _

_Dembe led her into a small office on the second floor and shut the door._

"_Ok Ms. Keen. What is it that you needed to see me about. Better make it quick. Raymond will become suspicious if I'm gone to long." _

"A little to late for that I'm afraid my friend."

Dembe and Lizzie jumped at the sound of the familiar deep voice coming from the dark corner of the office. Dembe automatically reaching for his gun.

Red!

Red stepped out from the shadows wearing his traditional three piece suit but without the tie. His matching fedora hat, as always, was in place on his head. His hands were inside his pants pockets.

"Red! What are you doing here?!" Lizzie said loudly.

"I could ask you the same thing Lizzie." Red said with a smile.

"Raymond, I thought you were having company over for dinner?" Dembe said softly.

"No I just told you that. You have been acting very…oddly since this morning and I wanted to find out why."

"How did you get here?" Lizzie asked with a frown.

"Lizzie I do in fact know how to drive a car. I just prefer for someone else to do it." Red said with a grin.

Lizzie and Dembe both turned to look at one another before turning back to Red.

"So? What's going on?"

"What makes you think something's going on?" Lizzie said with a nervous laugh.

Red's right eyebrow raised slightly before saying, "Lizzie you are meeting Dembe in an abandoned warehouse at night, dressed liked you are about to break in and rob something and you both look guilty. So what is it?"

Lizzie and Dembe looked to one another again before Lizzie shouted, "Dembe and I have been seeing each other!"

Dembe jumped once again and he spun around to stare at Lizzie. His mouth dropping opened.

Both of Red's eyebrows shut up as he began to grin once again.

"Seeing each other?" Red said slowly.

"Yes. For a few weeks now. We didn't know how to tell you so we decided to keep it on the DL. You know the down low." Lizzie said quickly.

Dembe's mouth was still wide open as he looked at her in shock. He had a striking resemblance to a deer getting caught in the headlights.

"So now you know. We're in love." Lizzie said as she crossed her arms.

Red had stopped grinning and was now wearing a full on smile.

"You are not helping Ms. Keen." Dembe whispered next to her.

"Lizzie I know that not to be true for two reasons. First, because you are one of the worst liars I've ever seen in my life. And second, I've known Dembe for many years and I can assure you….you are definitely not his type."

Lizzie licked her lips as she turned to look at Dembe. He still looked slightly stunned but better then he did.

"Now you want to try again?" Red said stepping closer till he stood in front of her.

Lizzie looked up at him for a moment before nodding her head.

"Ok. I…I called Dembe early this morning to speak to him alone. I didn't want you to find out about anything till I talked to him."

"Find out about what?" Red said softly.

Lizzie reached into her bag and pulled out the file folder.

"I received this early this morning." Lizzie said, holding out the file to Red. Dembe stepped closer to stand by Red as he opened it.

* * *

A/N: So there you have it LOL I got it down and out of my head!


End file.
